User blog:Opark 77/Game of Thrones Season 2 - Invitation to the Set Video
HBO released a new production video for Season 2 today entitled Invitation to the Set: thumb|670px|right I've broken down the video here and there is a more detailed analysis on my own blog which contains mild spoilers for Season 2. It opens with a title card. The first shot is of Renly Baratheon, crowned and armoured with a Baratheon guardsman behind him. Next is Gethin Anthony (in costume as Renly) who says "Having completed last year it was a really wonderful feeling to be part of something so big, so detailed." While he speaks we see a shot of a duel and Renly and Margaery Tyrell clapping. Lena Headey (in costume as Cersei Lannister on a set) is next and she says "It's pretty awesome being back in the big sets and, not awesome wearing corsets." Peter Dinklage (in costume as Tyrion Lannister in Croatia) says "It's so lovely to be back on season 2. Now everybody knows each other, like a family." We see a shot of Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon and Tommen Baratheon seated beneath a marquee as Tyrion approaches them. Emilia Clarke (in costume as Daenerys Targaryen in Croatia) says "There was an overwhelming sense of pride from everyone who worked on the show and I think we can get that again for this season." We see a shot of Daenerys and Ser Jorah Mormont with brightly dressed bystanders. Kit Harington (in costume as Jon Snow in Iceland) says "It's going to be just as exciting for viewers. It's expanded even more, it's even bigger on scale." We see a shot of Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly on a frozen landscape. Dinklage says "I think Season 1 is topped by Season 2." We see a clap board through a monitor and then directly beginning a scene featuring Dinklage. We see Maisie Williams in costume as Arya reading seated on a walkway a castle flying Lannister banners through a monitor. Executive Producer David Benioff says "We are journeying to all new locations so whenever possible we like to get it all in camera. Executive producer DB Weiss "We have got a great team put together to put something really fabulous on television, something really exciting and cinematic. We see brief shots of riders flying green stag banners, a scene being shot on a beach with a man in grey robes and a column of black clad men traversing a snowy landscape. Benioff says "There is nothing that really gives you a greater sense of scale and scope than the actual locations, so Gemma had just as much work to do this year as last year, maybe more." We see brief shots of a group of people crossing a desert landscape, a camp on a shoreline cliff and the interior of an elaborate tent. Production Designer Gemma Jackson says "Someone who worked on last year commented this is going to be a doddle this year, they've done all the work, don't worry about it. Its huge this year but I think we've done some really magic stuff." We see shots of Joffrey climbing the steps to the Iron Throne and Roxanne McKee as Doreah in conversation in Qarth. Dinklage says "Every location we have, every set we go to, is just breathtaking." We see a castle courtyard from above with a cluster of guardsmen and a snowy camp at night. Harington says "The sets on this have always been incredible and it helps so much as an actor to have that because you don't need to do that work. It's all there for you." We see shots of filming in Iceland and Jon and Sam on a snowy outcrop. Benioff says "This season there are so many great character arcs, and so many great characters, and plot twists, and reveals and it's just a fun journey to go on." We see shots of Dany in the desert, Joffrey on the throne, Catelyn in a tent, Davos Seaworth riding and Brienne surrounded by men with a Stark banner behind her. Dinklage says "We've brought in a whole bunch of new characters that are major characters. Characters who had very supporting roles in the first season become much bigger this season." We see shots of Melisandre lit by a glowing beach bonfire at night, Renly before an elaborate tapestry and Arya looking up fearfully. Headey says "I think this season is going to be more so, I think it's going to be more intriguing, each character seems to get darker, nobody is ever as they seem." We see shots of armoured men walking through a large door, Cersei in conversation with Littlefinger trailed by Lannister guards and Stannis gazing over an elaborate table, the personal emblem of a burning heart emblazoned on his chest. Clarke says "We go deeper, we take so many more turns, there's so many more shocks." We see footage of her filming scenes opposite gold clad guards and dignitaries and before her own Khalasar. Richard Madden (in costume as Robb Stark) says "You question your alliances to where you follow as a viewer, as an audience member. If we've captured everything right you should be fighting with yourselves as much as the characters are fighting with eachother." We see Robb talking to a woman outside a tent and Jaime Lannister in chains with his face bloodied. Weiss says "The farther we get to go with it the more real the whole universe is going to seem." We see shots of Arya running toward a huddle of men in a courtyard and the clifftop camp at night. Dinklage says "It is a really great narrative and we sort of live it 24/7. I have dreams of this show, you know? It's created a world in my head that's just like, I can't shake, which is a testament to how good the show is." We see a shot of Tyrion holding a green substance in a thick glass jar. The video ends with the HBO logo. Category:Blog posts